Wonder
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Theo punya pertanyaan


**.**

 **Power Rangers : Jungle Fury** **Disney**

 **.**

 **Wonder**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan seorang Theo Martin selama masa hidupnya. Sialnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak ada yang punya jawabannya.

Salah satu pertanyaan yang paling menyebalkan untuknya adalah, mengapa selalu, dan selalu saja Ranger merah yang jadi pemimpin? _Well_ , Theo punya landasan teori mengapa bisa sampai bicara begitu. Dia pernah bertemu dengan para Ranger dari masa lain. Theo hanya ingat si Ranger kuning yang bernama Kira. Omong-omong, gadis itu cantik, meski tidak secantik Lily. Baiklah, ucapannya mulai kehilangan titik fokus. Kembali lagi ke Ranger merah, dari masa lain pun, para Ranger selalu mengatakan bahwa posisi center dipegang oleh ranger merah.

Kenapa harus merah? Kenapa tidak biru saja? Bahkan Casey si Ranger merah teman satu timnya itu bisa dibilang cuma orang baru. Seorang pendatang yang sekonyong-konyong muncul tiba-tiba entah dari bagian belahan bumi mana, dan langsung mengambil alih posisi center. Parahnya, RJ justru lebih mempercayainya ketimbang Theo yang sudah lebih lama bekerja dengannya.

Hari itu, _Jungle Karma Pizza_ ramai pengunjung. Fran bolak-balik seperti setrika, hingga membuat Theo terserang migrain hanya dengan melihatnya. Casey juga bolak-balik dengan caranya. Mengantar _delivery order,_ katanya. Lily tak kalah sibuknya, tapi masih sempat mengomel kecil kepada Theo setiap mereka berpapasan. Memberi ceramah-ceramah kecil seperti 'Theo, jangan berdiri di sana, kau menghalangi.' 'Theo, kau harus lebih sigap.' 'Theo, bisa tolong kau kocok adonan yang di sana itu. Astaga, pekalah terhadap pekerjaan!'

Setidaknya, Lily yang seperti itu jauh lebih baik dibanding Lily yang menjadi gangster, dan memesan ceker ayam puluhan porsi. Theo tidak mau mengingat-ingat bagaimana saat gadis itu terkena duri beracun milik salah satu musuh mereka. Menjadi seorang gadis yang kelihatan luar biasa menakjubkan, juga menyebalkan. Bahkan gadis itu memanggil Theo dengan sebutan 'Bocah Biru' yang selanjutnya di _copy_ - _paste_ oleh Casey.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkeliaran bebas dalam kepala Theo hari itu. tapi yang menduduki posisi teratas dari pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya adalah, di mana kaca matanya?

Theo tak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya di _Jungle Karma Pizza_ sebelum benda itu ditemukan. Ingin bertanya pada RJ, tapi dia yakin atasannya itu pasti akan memarahinya kerana ceroboh. Bertanya pada Lily juga bukan pilihan bijak. Casey bahkan tak masuk dalam daftar orang yang ingin diajaknya bicara. Theo harus menemukan benda itu sendiri. Harus.

Theo menaruh nampan alumuniumnya di atas meja dapur. Bergerak cepat ke bagian dalam restoran yang menjadi _base camp_ meraka. Mencari benda mungil itu di segala penjuru.

"Theo?"

Satu suara di belakangnya, Theo mengumpat-umpat kecil, dan membalikkan badan, memasang cengiran lebar penuh percaya diri.

"Hai, RJ!"

"Seingatku kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya melayani pengunjung. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di kolong meja?"

Satu alis RJ terangkat tinggi. Nada sarkatisme menyertai suaranya, meski samar.

Sekarang, Theo jadi punya pertanyaan baru. Dia harus menjawab RJ dengan cara yang seperti apa?

"Mencari sesuatu?" Retorisme meluncur begitu saja.

RJ mengernyit. Tatapan matanya menyipit curiga. "Apa itu hal yang penting?"

Theo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali. " _Well_ , yaah sebenarnya–"

"Bocah Biru!"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh.

Lily berdiri di sana dengan gaya bertolak pinggang. Menatap Theo dengan tatapan setajam silet.

"Oh, Hai, Lil." Theo menampilkan cengiran lebarnya yang justru kelihatan bodoh.

"Astaga, Theo! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau seharusnya membantu kami, suasananya kacau sekali di restoran."

"Oh ya, aku juga baru ingin membantu. Nih lihat, aku sedang berjalan ke arahmu." Theo berhenti tepat di depan Lily. "Nah, ayo, Lil kita kerja!"

Ranger biru itu melesat dari hadapan Lily, sibuk mengerjakan apa saja di dalam dapur. Bahkan saking semangatnya, Theo nyaris saja membuat Fran mencium seloyang adonan Pizza.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu." RJ menyimpulkan, membuat Lily menoleh pada atasannya itu, mengangguk setuju.

"Awasi dia, Lily. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya begitu, hasilnya sungguh tidak bagus."

Lily menganggukkan kepala, berbalik meninggalkan RJ. Lily setuju sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata RJ. Terakhir kali Theo bersikap aneh semacam itu, dia membuat semua makanan di kulkas basi, memasukkan garam ke dalam pengocok keju, bahkan sampai berjalan dengan kedua tanggannya.

 **.**

"Theo?"

Saat itu langit telah berubah gelap. Pengunjung _Jungle Karma Pizza_ sudah mulai sepi, sehingga keadaan tidak serusuh siang tadi. Bahkan semua pengunjung sebenarnya bisa ditangani dengan Fran seorang diri. Kerena biar bagaimana pun, gadis itu sudah terbiasa merangkap semua pekerjaan saat tiba-tiba Casey, Theo, dan Lily mendadak hilang tanpa penjelasan yang berarti.

Lily menatap pemuda yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu dengan pojok kening berkerut. Theo tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan Ranger biru itu tak menanggapi panggilan Lily.

"Theo?"

Theo tetap tak bergeming. Berkali-kali Lily dapat melihat guratan ekspresi berpikir di wajah Asia Theo. Lekuangan gelombang di kedua alisnya, mata yang berkali-kali menyipit seolah sedang berusaha berpikir, dan mengingat. Serta decak kecil yang keluar setiap lima menit sekali.

"Theo? _Hello, Earth to Theo_?"

Theo menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah frustasi. Masih tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengar panggilan Lily.

Lily menghela napas. Menelan ludah. "Hei, Bocah Biru!" Suaranya sengaja dinaikkan satu setengah oktaf. Berhasil, Theo langsung tersentak, dan menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Lil, kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Jarak kita cukup dekat untuk bicara dengan suara biasa. Dan, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, berhentilah memanggiku Bocah Biru." Pemuda itu memberengut sebal menatap Lily. Ekspresi kekanakan Theo yang tak pernah berubah sepanjang Lily mengenal pemuda itu.

Mengabaikan kalimat panjang Theo, Lily justru balik menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah serius. "Apa masalahmu, Theo?"

Theo menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _I_ _knew you were trouble_ , Theo."

Theo mengangkat kedua tanggannya. "Whoa, _calm down_ , Lil. _I'm fine here, okay_?" Theo menatap gadis pirang di depannya dengan raut wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. Meski dia tahu pasti, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Lily itu sama sia-sianya dengan menanam uang koin, dan berharap kau akan punya pohon uang.

Lily memutar bola matanya jengah. "Oh, _come on_. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak sangat lama, Theo. Aku tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu. Atau haruskah aku memanggil master yang membinamu belajar caranya fokus?"

Urat pelipis Theo langsung berkerut negatif mendengar kata-kata itu. Theo ingat bagaimana dulu dia dipaksa belajar melayang di udara –alias terbang– oleh seorang master yang memiliki kekuatan roh kelelawar. Bayangkan saja jaguar dipakasa terbang oleh kelelawar, adil di bagian mananya? Itu jelas melanggar hukum alam.

"Oh, tidak. Aku bisa-bisa disuruh bergelantungan di atap gedung dengan kakiku, Lil."

"Kalau begitu bicaralah, apa masalahmu?"

Theo manarik napas panjang. Sebersit keraguan merayapi hatinya. Perutnya terasa digiling dalam mesin cuci. Entah apa yang akan Lily pikirkan jika mendengar bahwa Theo kehilangan kacamatanya. Bisa-bisa gadis itu semakin mengganggap Theo tidak dewasa, dan merapat makin dekat dengan Casey. Terkutuklah seseorang yang menciptakan alat itu. Rangers lain berubah dengan jam tangan, mengapa _Jungle Fury_ dengan kacamata? Diskriminasi konyol macam apa ini?

"Theo, aku menunggu."

Theo menatap Lily tepat di sepasang mata abu-abu gadis itu. Menghela napas singkat, dan membasahi bibirnya.

"Oke, tapi sebelumnya berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan marah padaku."

"Oke."

"Lil?"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku berjanji demi rencana jahat Dai Shi di luar sana."

Theo menghela napas lagi.

"Sebenarnya," Sial, tenggorokannya terasa baru saja disumpal novel Harry Potter. "begini, Lil. Sebenarnya aku.."

"Theo?"

Theo menggerang frustasi, mengacak rambutnya asal, dan membalikkan badannya. Yang saat ini paling tidak ingin ditemuinya adlah pemuda pirang berkaus merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Hi, Lily." Dan menyapa Lily sambil tersenyum tebar pesona.

"Hai, Casey."

"Kalian mengobrol serius sekali. Boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

Theo mendengus geli. "Jangan harap–"

"Oh, tentu."

Theo tidak tahu harus marah kepada si Ranger merah itu, ataukah Lily yang telah membiarkannya masuk ke dalam pembicaraan pribadi mereka kali ini.

Casey melangkah ringan mendekat ke arah dua _pathner_ Rangernya. Berhenti tepat di dekat Theo, dan tersenyum kecil menatap Ranger biru itu. Senyum yang tak akan mendapat reaksi serupa dari Theo, tentu saja.

"Omong-omong, Bocah Biru," Casey merogoh sakunya. "Kau meinggalkan ini di kamarku semalam." Meletakkan kacamata hitam berbingkai biru tua milik Theo tepat di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Menyeringai kecil, dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Lily.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah yang membaca cerita ini? wkwkwk sepuluh juta persen saya yakin nggak ada *ngakak guling-guling*

Ini cerita pelampiasan karena mendadak kangen sama Theo :"

Saya selalu suka Theo, kerana dia itu ajaib. Jaguar tapi bisa terbang, pendek tapi berubah tinggi ketika jadi Ranger (Hei, pernah denger tentang _stuntman_? *suara dari kejauhan*) Oh, pokoknya saya selalu suka Theo. Lucu, pinter, unik, _oww he is really something_ :v

 _Well_ , kalau ada yang baca cerita ini, sempatkan ngisi kolom riview yaa ^^

Makasih sebesar usaha seekor jaguar untuk belajar terbang buat yang nggak sengaja baca, atau terlanjur baca, lebih-lebih-lebih lagi menyempatkan review :*


End file.
